Dark Love
by VillainsHeart
Summary: Even though creatures like him rule the earth, maybe I could learn to handle it. Especially if he let me be free.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Love

I had never actually seen a vampire before. And even though our world had been taken over by these mythological creatures, I could somehow feel that most of us were safe.

It had all started with a scientist by the name of Emily Hill. Consumed with greed and want for power, she decided to create the ultimate weapons. After killing her own brother, she claimed it was in the name of science, she used the genetic material to formulate a vampire's genetics and a zombie. Then, after three more people had gone missing, the cops finally traced the murders back to her.

When they arrived, they stared in shock. All manner of things were in that lab, beautiful elves, small faeries and tall giants. But, in a cage, there was a vampire.

They say that he was a beautiful being. His hair was the perfect length, his eyes entranced you and his body was the epitome of perfection. But what they unfortunately found out was that even hunters crack.

Screams echoed throughout the land afterwards. Dragons swooped in on unsuspecting people, elves would play harmful pranks on those unfortunate enough to rile them up and the zombies, well, they had just barely been kept in check.

But, as luck would have it, there was a way for some of us to survive. After about two years of this, a young girl that had been taken only a month before stumbled out of a cave, claiming a dragon had let her go. Curiously, the next day, the same dragon showed up and demanded that his 'mate' be returned to him. A few other instances occurred like that and soon, the few people smart enough to realize that they needed to take charge signed a treaty with the creatures. This treaty stated that if a being had found his/her 'mate' that they had to formally ask. They could not just take.

But soon, something happened. I was born.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: If I owned this category, you would all be in trouble. But, sadly, I don't. The only thing I own is my brain, which comes up with these brilliant ideas._

**Dark Love**

My mother said that even though I was the reason she had to give birth to more kids, she never blamed me. In fact, she thanked me profusely even when I messed up and only when I turned 14 did I understand. Now, she and everyone she loved could live in peace.

The rituals I had undergone to make sure I could survive the different troubles just made me more stubborn, less likely to obey this vampires orders, and it didn't bode well. My bones were broken, twisted, sprained, you name it. They repeatedly tried to beat the aggression out of me and my mother even encouraged it. This was seconded by the Court, most of my family, and all the people I had grown up with. It hurt.

But, when I had turned 15 years old, the vampire had come to look at me. I remember the feeling of being doused in cold water, then burning and falling asleep. When I had awoken, he grinned and said, "She'll do quite nicely."

I was afraid. I wish that I could have been more like the heroes of legend and stared it down. But sadly, I am not. The only thing I am is frightened.

Something I had been raised with is the notion that you must be a pure bride. But, contrary to my beliefs, they want me to give up that precious thing that makes me a girl. Could this be the true nature of the creatures? To make us feel like we are defenseless and that we are weak? For if that is the case, then their plan is working.

I was taken on the eve of my 16h birthday. I was allowed one final goodbye, and then taken as though I were a hostage. Perhaps I was merely another donor for him.

But somewhere, I could feel that perhaps this wasn't their fault. The humans were frightened of the creatures and because the creatures didn't know what to do, they couldn't behave any differently.

But, I knew that no matter the cost, I couldn't pretend to get along and then run off. For that would only bring about my families death.

As I entered into the mansion where the vampire lived, I forgot everything and just stared.

Many different things were dominant: The crystal chandelier, the marble staircase or the well-dressed gentleman at the top. But, like everything else, I decided to focus on the man.

_Hi guys. It's me, VillainsHeart. I hope you enjoy the second chapter. Please review. It would make my day._

_Thanks._


End file.
